


Beneath a Moonless Sky

by Debboluh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Love never dies, Muggle AU, Muggles, One Shot, barista hermione granger, chemistry teacher severus snape, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debboluh/pseuds/Debboluh
Summary: Hello Friends! This was a birthday gift to my best friend, PattyWaffle. We both get a good laugh out of Beneath a Moonless Sky from Love Never Dies, so i thought it would be hilarious for Severus and Hermione to have some awkward tension with that in the background. I hope you like this one-shot fluff!!





	Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! This was a birthday gift to my best friend, PattyWaffle. We both get a good laugh out of Beneath a Moonless Sky from Love Never Dies, so i thought it would be hilarious for Severus and Hermione to have some awkward tension with that in the background. I hope you like this one-shot fluff!!

Hermione stood at her counter, leaning on the surface. There hadn’t been a customer in forty-five minutes and there was still another hour before closing. The TV in the corner was playing some movie in the background. Her boss had insisted they have something playing at all times to entertain the customers and keep them in the shop so they order more coffee and cakes. During these down times Hermione can’t help but think how she got herself in such a low-paying position. She knew the theory behind why, of course. It happened with frightening regularity; a genius child grows up with everybody telling them how extraordinary they are then one day, they aren’t extraordinary anymore and they work in a boring job, living in a boring neighbourhood and nothing is a challenge. She still saw some of her friends from boarding school; Harry was a teacher, Ron was a manager at his brothers joke shop, Ginny was a sports journalist and Luna was some sort of biologist who frequently went to uninhabitable places of the world to find new species of insects. Her friends had such fulfilling careers, making a name for themselves in some way. Everyone had told Hermione she could be anything and any field would be lucky to have her, but here she; smelling of Arabica roast, sweating behind a steaming coffee machine and totally and utterly bored. She was the only person working this late at night, so sometimes Hermione would put on one of her favourite movies. Tonight she had decided to watch Love Never Dies. The premise of the story was total bullshit, but the music, costumes and set were worth re-watching the DVD over and over. 

It was then that a man walked through the door. He was tall, with black hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt under a black dinner jacket and black trousers. Hermione recognised him instantly even though she hadn’t seen him in five years.   
“Good evening, how may I help you?” She said automatically with a smile, hoping he wouldn’t recognize her and that he would.  
“Ah,” The man said with a smirk, “Miss Granger, is it? I haven’t seen you for a while. Why is one of our best students working in a coffee shop?”  
“Well, Professor, sometimes life happens. So, what’ll it be?”   
“A large cup of coffee.” He replied  
“Milk?”  
“No, thank you.”  
“Sugar?”  
“No, thank you.”  
“Take away or have here?”  
He paused for a moment to look around at the empty room with couches, coffee tables, the bookshelf, pot plants around the room, and several café tables and then his eyes came to the television.   
“Have here.” He finally said. 

Hermione went to making the black coffee, stamping the grounds, attaching it to the machine and waiting for the hot water to combine with the coffee to make a golden crema. Her old professor stood at the counter, waiting to pay.  
“Go take a seat, Professor, this one is on the house. I’ll bring it to your when it’s ready.”  
Stiffly he moved away from the counter to one of the café tables next to the wall, which happened to be one of the tables closest to the TV. 

As Hermione walked up to the table with the coffee, she noticed her old professor was watching the musical. With embarrassment she noticed that the musical was up to the beginning of Beneath a Moonless Sky song.   
“Here you go, Professor.”  
“Please, call me Severus. You aren’t my student any longer.”   
“Ok, Severus, here’s your large black coffee. You know, somehow I’m not surprised this if how you prefer your coffee.”  
“I know; coffee as black as my wardrobe. It’s not lost on me how cliché I am. I imagine if I ordered a green tea latte or a tea with almond milk you would’ve fainted like Christine.” He gestured to the TV.   
“Sorry, I was trying to make conversation.” Hermione started back to the counter.  
“So am I, Miss Granger. Take a seat, you aren’t all that busy. This is an Interesting choice of entertainment for a café.” Severus commented. Hermione flushed a little.  
“Call me Hermione; you aren’t my teacher any more. Sometimes when the night goes slow I put a movie I like on.”  
There was a silence for a moment while the song played, the innuendo from the lyrics making Hermione flush even more. She was dreading the moment the actors started swaying together, punctuating the meaning of the song.   
“Do you really drink green tea lattes and almond milk with your tea?” Hermione asked lightly to fill in the silences and to distract from the uncomfortable song.   
“Sometimes. I needed a strong coffee for tonight as I’m grading papers. These kids talk so much bullshit, but sometimes you get a student who can actually pick up the subject matter and understands it.” He looked Hermione in the eyes as the actors starting singing:  
“And I touched you, and I felt you, and I heard those ravishing refrains”, and she blushed deeper.  
“At least coffee is still chemistry, technically, right?”  
“What are you doing after your shift?” He paused, Hermione forgot how to breathe, “I could use an assistant to help me grade papers. I think you’d make an excellent teacher.”


End file.
